Simple Pretend
by csinycastle85
Summary: Bobby and Alex helping each other. Final chapter now up!
1. Eames' Family Reunion

Title: Simple Pretend

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC do.

Author's Note: Fanfiction challenge from kateandharvey which is Goren/Eames takes Goren/Eames to a family event and Goren/Eames pretends to be the opposite's significant other for the benefit of their partner and the partner's family. Delfino Park is located in White Plains.

Beta'd by: superfelix

Genre: Friendship

Rating: K

Chapter 1: Eames' Family Reunion

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

Today Bobby Goren would go with Alex Eames, his partner of four years to her annual family reunion as her significant other. This was for Alex's benefit and the benefit of the family so that her relatives would stop meddling and being nosy about her love life.

Bobby was already waiting outside the apartment building for Alex when he saw Alex's white Honda from the distance.

Once her car came to a full stop, Bobby got into her car and Alex noticed he had brought along a bottle of wine. She also noticed how good he looked in his polo and khakis.

Alex began to fantasize when she quickly put an end to it as she mentally berated herself _get a grip Alex he's your partner who was willing to sacrifice a part of his weekend to pretend to be your significant other for the day._

Shaking her head, Alex looked at Bobby and asked with a nervous laugh, "Hey are you ready for the annual Eames-McDonnell family reunion?"

With his characteristic confident grin Bobby replied, "You bet partner."

Alex smiled and said, "Well then next stop Delfino Park."

Due to some minor traffic they reached their destination an hour and a half later. After turning off the car engine, Alex turned to her partner and said, "Brace yourself Bobby, this reunion usually gets crazy."

-x-

"Several hours later after most everyone had left, Bobby was feeling good although Alex was right; in a way it did get crazy at times especially the conversations with her Great Uncle Barry on sports. Nevertheless it had been enjoyable, apparently most of the aunts there gave Bobby their stamp of approval and elderly Aunt Kelly gave Bobby a nearly bone crushing hug.

All this time everyone in the immediate Eames family knew Bobby was here playing pretend. Right before Alex and Bobby headed on the drive back to the city Johnny patted Bobby on the shoulder, "Good job masquerading Bobby. I think you have them pretty well convinced."

"Thanks sir, I mean Johnny."

-x-

After nearly an hour, Alex pulled into a rare spot in front of Bobby's apartment complex. She turned and said, "Thanks Bobby I owe you one."

Bobby smiled and quickly added, "Maybe I will take you up on that. I am visiting my mother next weekend and she has been asking about my love life a lot lately."

Alex gasped; Bobby was protective of his mother and didn't let just anybody know about Frances Goren.

Alex smiled and said, "Not a problem buddy, consider it done."

* * *

><p>AN 2: Thanks for reading "Simple Pretend", reviews are appreciated!


	2. Meeting Frances Goren

Title: Simple Pretend

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC do.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been having terrible writer's block for this chapter. Hope it is okay.

Beta'd by: superfelix

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Meeting Frances Goren

* * *

><p>Today Alex Eames would meet Bobby's mother Frances. Right now she was checking her reflection making sure the outfit she had chosen was proper. Alex couldn't help but feel nervous, she and Bobby were going to pretend to be in relationship.<p>

She felt her heart beat faster and took deep breathes to calm down, _whoa Alex it is just a visit. What are you worried about? Just remember to follow what you and Bobby practiced on the kissing, the hand holding and hugging in order to fully convince Frances that her son is in a steady relationship._

After a final check Alex was satisfied with her ensemble, a light blue floral dress and hair. As she was walking to the front door to put on her shoes she heard the phone ring. Picking up her cell she saw on the caller ID and it was Bobby. it was Bobby.

Alex answered with a smile on her face, "Hey Bobby."

"Hey Eames, I am pulling into the driveway."

However, Alex was already out the door with her purse in hand, her shoes on and door locked when she said, "Actually I am good to go."

As soon as Alex was in the car they were on their way to Carmel Ridge they alternated between companionable silence and easy conversation about work, life in general and everything in between.

As they neared the facility, Bobby mentioned, "Okay Eames so just a heads up this visit could go one way or another, my mom will either be having a good day or a bad day, I will go check first if she is having a bad day then we have to come back another day okay?"

Alex nodded and understood; she had heard about Frances' bad days from Bobby.

Shortly before they arrived Alex motioned Bobby to stop the car so she could buy a bouquet. If her parents taught her anything it was a good to have a gift in hand when visiting other people.

Once they arrived, Bobby turned off the engine, got out of the car and quickly made his over to the passenger side causing Alex to smile, Bobby was ever the gentleman.

After checking with the front desk receptionist, Theresa Ci Alex and Bobby found out that Frances was in a good mood and knew it was a good sign.

For a short time Alex's nerves began to surface again and Bobby noticed. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Alex, she is going to love you."

Alex took a deep breathe and nodded, there were a few times when Bobby called her by her first name and somehow each time it would calm her down.

As soon as Bobby opened the door, Frances looked up from the book that she was reading and saw Bobby and a beautiful blonde woman standing with him. Frances was short and to the point, "Bobby did you bring your girlfriend with you today?"

Bobby replied a gentle voice, "Yes I have mom."

Frances asked another question, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Bobby smiled and saidAlex to his mother, "Mom I would like you to meet Alexandra Eames. Alex, this is my mom Frances Goren."

Frances didn't waste any time and said what was on her mind, "It is finally nice to meet you Alexandra, Bobby has told me a lot of good things about you."

All nerves had suddenly vanished and Alex spoke, "It is pleasure to meet you Mrs. Goren."

"Please call me Frances."

-x-

Several hours later Alex and Bobby were on their way home after a successfully visit. It took some convincing but they knew Frances was pleased to know that her younger son was finally had someone in his life.

Alex and Bobby spent most of the car ride back to the city again alternating in talk and laughter. Right when he pulled into the driveway of Alex's house and turned off the engine Bobby turned towards Alex, "Thanks for coming with me today."

Alex smiled and replied, "No problem thank you for taking me I had a great time getting to know your mom."

"Yeah I can tell that she had fun getting to know you too."

After a brief pause Alex asked, "So I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning with… a Danish and coffee?"

Bobby grinned his relaxed smile and answered, "You got it Eames."

"Good night Bobby."

"Good night Eames."

After getting into her house she smiled and went to get ready to relax and call it an early night.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Simple Pretend". As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
